Investigational Adventures
by OdditiesOfCalamity
Summary: In which L finds out the hard way that Light is now Kira. Rated for LEMONS read with extreme caution also a lil bondage LXLIGHT hehe...:3
1. Interuption

"Oui...Light what are you doing?"

"What do you mean L, I think it should be obvious, especially to a genius like you," Light smirked, giving L a smug look as he pulled back L's arms and pinned him to the wall, practically crushing him with his own body.

"Then why? Light I thought you were..."

"Hmmm, what do you think L? Did you finally conclude that I wasn't Kira? Or had somehow ceased to be Kira?" Light whispered back, his voice husky and low. L could feel the deep vibrations on his back making him shudder and clench his hands tightly.

"Mhm what is it, L? You seem to be fighting something? Do you like being pressed up like this?" Light continued smiling viciously and sadistically, applying more pressure on L's body forcing him deeper into the wall and used his other hand to grab at L's silky dark hair, tugging on it just enough to cause sensation on the scalp. L bit down on his lip hard. He couldn't seem to make his head work, couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening...he had just concluded that Light Yagami was NOT Kira and yet here he was not pinned up against the wall with someone that was quite obviously Kira there was no longer denying that.

How…how did he trick me! L thought. Just then, Light pressed into L even hard and gripped his hair tightly, tugging at it making L ripping a surprised little gasp from his lips. Light watched as L's expression turned from puzzled, to incredulous, to surprised, to a fighting expression that told of an inner battle and supressed a mad chuckle. He didn't know why but torturing his enemy like this was bringing him such a satisfaction. He wanted to drag L to the floor and tear him apart let his hands mark that pale smooth flesh and make him moan with pain, writhing underneath him.

L was gasping and struggling for breathe. His body seemed to be to hot pressed up against the wall and he felt that he couldn't find air anymore, his eyes felt heavy and he found him wanting to feel Light pull his hair more or come down and just do something! L couldn't think, he was pondering to how he had let Kira escape had stopped completely, his mind in a sort of white hazy fog.

Light could feel it as L started sagging downwards his legs wobbling, and scoffed hoping that L wasn't weak enough to go out before he could get what he wanted. Light was tired of having to be on pretend, it was time that the true Kira, the true god came back to this world. The only thing stopping him was this thing in front of him. Light gave out a snarl not quite sure what he wanted to do, part of him just wanted to kill him but another more carnal side of him wanted...wanted to fuck L into the floor so hard that he would be screaming Light's name.

Light felt his eyes widen and his mind being consumed by that desire. L jumped being pulled out of his hazy reprive by a sharp sting on his neck and felt his body burn, fire in his veins, Light had just...Light had just bit him on the neck to one of his most sensitive parts. L expected pain as blood began to gather, as Light was biting hard, but was surprised when his body bucked, moaning squirming under that contact wanting Light to bite harder, however Light backed away slightly and smirked at the disappointed set of L's shoulders then proceeded to uncermonicously throw L onto the floor, taking a pair of hand cuffs and securing him to the bed that lied just up ahead.

L gasped as he hit the floor with his back hard, Light studied the genius detective and felt some weird emotion come up looking at the flushed, red face and those dark, black eyes that were lidded with a desperate need and a stubborn will. Light looked at his lips, which were a soft, delicate pink and were parted slightly as L panted softly. L squirmed on the floor. He didn't like the way that Light just kept staring at him like that. His body felt way too hot like he had a fever. He tried to focus on Light's face to try and figure out what was going to happen to him, but all his vision was cloudy. All he could see was the perfect set of Light's soft brown hair and those perfect dark brown eyes and the way his lashes created soft shadows of a delicately pale face with soft lined lips. L shivered not sure what his mind was thinking and tried to look away, but just then he felt a finger start snaking its way up his chest, softly undoing buttons as it went and gently teasing fevered flesh making L shudder, biting his lip again drawing even more blood.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing L. You seemed like such the good and pure man," Light said his voice still low but filled with a lustful huskiness that made L want to scream.

"I. Don't . Know. What. You're. Talking about," L said stubbornly and flinched as Lights hand went to the sore spot on his neck where Light had bitten him. He started trembling and tried to manage a weak glare at Light, still unwilling to give in to the feelings of lust that came with these things Light kept doing to him.

"That having something like this done to you would turn you on so much," Light whispered into L's ear slowly before using his hands to gently stroke L's now horribly throbbing member through the rough denim of his jeans.

"Ah! Light! What do you…think, your, doing?" L gasped into between the short moans of his mouth that he was despretly trying to hide. L shut his eyes tight, trying to keep the lustful pleasure of Light's touch reach into his voice, but he was failing miserably.

Light smirked and leaned down inches above L's face, his cold eyes looking intently on the red face of his enemy, before all of the sudden Light stopped. He removed his hands from L's body and simply hovered over him looking at him intently. L squirmed uncomfortable again under that gaze.

"Why did you sto-," L started confused, but wait…that wasn't what he had meant to say, he meant to say something like, 'what do you want! Get off me you dirty sick-minded pervert! I never should of trusted you blab bla blaa' but instead he had said...What did he say! He sounded like he didn't want Light to stop like he wanted him to pound him into the floor, wanted him to scratch in and make him bleed, introduce hi into a whole new world of pleasure and pain. Fuck! What was he thinking? He started writhing again, trying to throw Light off him, and finding that he couldn't despite the fact that he was the stronger one.

"Light! Stop, please get off!" L was practically screaming at him trying to get him to get off before suddenly heis open mouth (;D) was cut off by the warm feeling of Light's mouth crushing against his. Light could see the confusion that was so evident on L's shocked face of his sudden withdrawal, and fought back a trumpet smile. Light wanted L to KNOW that he wanted this, he wanted that knowledge to make this break him apart for the rest of his later mentally after wards. Simple Light just wanted to see L suffer in the most delicious way ever. Wanted to make him sinfully addicted to Light's body till it tore him apart. When L opened his mouth to shout at Light to get off him, Light didn't even hear his words he was focusing on the way the older man moved his mouth and imagining what it would be like to go and explore that sweet cavern.

Without even thinking about it and letting the carnal side of himself take over completely, he bent down to take L's lips and crush then under his own and feeling the pull of air from L's mouth as he gasped in shock. Light smiled and quickly darted his tongue in to go and ravage the detective's mouth, finding it sweet with all the sugar the man ate, which normally Light wouldn't have liked but combined with L's own taste it was intoxicating, so Light continued to explore every part of his mouth fighting to make L have a reaction to the intrusion.

L was stunned numb with what Light was doing. Light was pressing his tongue deep into his mouth and exploring with uncommon skill, what was he suppose to do in a situation like this? He wanted to fight Light, wanted to arch into wanted to grab his hair and lean into him for more contact, wanted to moan into that mouth but he was in shock. He could feel his eyes closing slowly and a deep guttural sound emit from his throat as Light began rubbing against him and using his tongue to encourage action from L himself, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out against this. All these feelings, this fire that kept burning through him was driving his brain off the edge.

Finally L started to respond to Light's advances at first hesitantly but then started attacking with a violence that told of desperate need. Light smirked into this kiss and beat L to the punch by grabbing L's soft hair once more and pulling it down to gain more accesses into the now exceptionally eager mouth. L moaned at the feel of his scalp being pulled like that, which served to encourage Light to start pulling hard and soon L had his hands wrapped around Lights shoulders, digging his nails across the pale skin beneath the soft white shirt Light was wearing half unbuttoned. L could feel his lips being bruised harshly under this kind of rough treatment and desperate kissing but he didn't care, the pain only causing him to moan harder with heightened emotions. He didn't even notice the light trail of Light's hands as they started tugging at the shirt, gently teasing it up until he had full access to the paled chiseled chest that was surprisingly in shape and well defined with subtle muscle.

Light pulled back from L's ravenous mouth leaving him gasping for air, and before L's mind could clear from the haze of the heated kiss, Light used his hands to start roaming all over the soft untouched flesh and used his tongue to leave a trail of fire along L's jaw. Light pressed into the elder detective, causing a flash of skin to skin friction that made L arch his back and moan loudly before quickly biting his lip to suppress the lusty sound.

L wanted to scream! The frustration of what Light, no KIRA was doing to him was beyond insanity and L's reactions, subconscious or not, only made everything about 98% worse. Rationale be damned and god damn it where did Light think he was putting his hand! Holy mother of, that little punk was palming him! L tried despretly to fight, but failing epicly what with the handcuffs and Light pinning him down and his strength draining fast as his body and mind went to weak mush.

Lights eyes gleamed sadistically. It was only a matter of moments now

before he would have L's sanity bottled and his delicate taintable body writhing, shuddering beneath him at his touch, and now for the final push.

L fought for breathe as Light caressed every part of his painfully sensitive body, and widened his eyes hissing sharply as Light tore of the detective's pants and blue boxers.

What are you doi-," L started before taking a sharp intake of breath as he felt warm breath descend gently onto his now throbbing, painful erection. L growled furiously. Light could not seriously be thinking of...oh, holy gods he was. He shuddered massively as he felt a hot, wet trail of Light's tongue sneak its up the entire length of

L's member and press teasingly over the silt, making L's mind jump with antic passion, of what he wasn't sure, but gods he couldn't' think anymore, nor breathe for that matter. He could feel the warmness as Light began to work his mouth around L's erection before...

*BAM*

"OMG OMG OMGGGG GUYEZZZ GUESS WHAT MISA MISA JUST GOT! ...got...got… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING OMG MY EYESSS!" Matsuda's high, overly hyper voice came yelling in, as light flooded into the dark room revealing a rather...surprising picture, and of course scarring the poor, innocent Matsuda for life…sending him screaming from the room. Light of course growled, seriously pissed off at being interrupted JUST as he was about to get his enemy pooled into his hands, and L dying of a mixture of different things...mostly horror.


	2. Chase

**It's been two weeks since Light let his little…secret out into the open. Will at least in the open for me. I had wanted to restrain him put him in jail, see him sentenced to death, but there was no making that happen anytime soon because as much as I loathe it, there was still no proof to the fact that Light was Kira. In fact, following all the facts, it seemed more and more that he wasn't. Talk about God's luck. I sighed heavily leaning back into the comfortable plushy eather of my chair, no longer wanted to work on a now pointless case of deduction, I already knew who Kira was.**

"**Hey L, what's up you seem troubled?" Matsuda commented cheerfully, making L groan inwardly, he reallyyyyy didn't want to deal with the person who had caught him in such a scenario…whether it had saved him or not. Of course Matsuda had been so traumatized that he had managed to quite effectively erase the whole thing from his memory. The lucky bastard.**

**Light snickered softly as he watched a mortified L try to manage with the still overly happy, and now completely innocent once more, Matsuda. Of course, Light had had something to do with Matsuda's sudden memory loss, it simply wouldn't do to have him remember that little incident with L. Light still had many plans for that little bastard. **

**Thinking of them he began to smirk before quickly hiding so as not to alarm the rest of the detectives, especially his father who had taken to studying Light very closely since he got out of captivity. Because even though he had technically been proven innocent it seemed to increase his fathers' suspicions about his son. Light grimaced, so this was what families were suppose to be like, suspicious of one another for the slightest things made him sick. Just then Matsuda urned his attention from the non-responsive L to Light,**

**"Lightttt~ do you know what's up with Ryuzakiiiiiiiii! He won't answer me!" Matsuda shouted unnecessarily loudly, making Light want o claw his insides out and crawl into a hole to avoid the annoying man.**

**"No Matsuda, I don't know what's wrong with L. There is no reason why I should be aware of his emotions are problems." Light said annoyed, wanting to get the mind meltingly annoying chipper man out of his vision so that he could continue to stare at L. Matsuda seemed to get the hint, or more likely had run out of his unnecessary supply of coffee, and walked off humming happily to himself. Light wanted to shoot the damn guy as he recognized the song as one of Misa's. Light didn't quite see how it was possible for one tiny man to manage holding in much of that annoyingness.**

**Light sighed and went back to his L watching, noticing how deep in thought the man seemed to be, and how he seemed to randomly freeze for a minute before shaking his head slightly and setting back into what he was doing with a deadly determination. Smirking as he thought of all the things that could be running through his head about the day before, the younger teen couldn't help but to have his mind wonder as well, slipping into the scheming mode of thinking just what other things he could plant into the young detective's mind, just how much he could soil that pure body and mind. Honestly speaking, Light hadn't expected his little ambush on his mortal enemy to be quite so...enjoyable. He growled at the remembrance of their "incident".**

**He could feel his body gravitating towards L for some sort of continuation of before.**

**Whatever he had to do, Light swore to himself that he would make L his in the most erotic way possible. L would be his to dominate, his to crush under his hand. God would show the world that no one would be able to stand against him, not even the invisible L.**

**"Watari, please bring me more cake," L's voice shot out over the booming thoughts of the world domination running through Light's head at the moment. Light coughed slightly, erasing his "Kira" thoughts away while at "work"**

**"L, you've had ten cakes in just the past 15 minutes. Within the past couple days you've exhausted our supply and you don't get any more sweets until Monday," the mechanic voice of Watari replied sternly, as the whole room dropped dead silent. L dropped his thumb from his lip and looked at the computer screen eyes wide in absolute terror.**

**Today was Friday, meaning L would have to go without any type of sweet for the entire duration of the weekend. **

**Light wasn't sure it was even physically possible for the young detective. Light was almost just about to feel pity for the poor bastard, for such a fate was almost too cruel, but then he saw a slight tremble go though L's small form, and a flash of fear rushed through the teen. Sadistic lust rain through his veins as his mind shifted the situation and thought about how weak this stubborn man could get, how Light could make the man break within the temptation of something sweet, and then he could—**

**Light quickly put his head down and covered his face with his hands trying to take a deep calming breath. He suppressed a groan when he turned up against the wall and felt his half-hard erection from the thoughts spinning around in his head, press up against the hard cool surface of the wall. His face flushed as he calmed down slightly and turned back to look back at the pouting L, who was staring at the big monitoring screens with an expression somewhat similar to that of a kicked puppy. L and was biting his lip and was slowly sucking on the lower half of the full bodied mouth in a rather...sensual way.**

**Light growled as his mind went straight back into the closet.**

**"Watari, I'm going out for a bit. Make sure nobody slacks off while I'm gone," L spoke suddenly once more breaking the silence of the room and the inappropriate work thoughts that were still running though Light's head.**

**"As you wish master L, however if you're out to lunch I would suggest you refrain from picking up any sweets," Watari replied slowly just as L was about to walk out of the door. L froze, his hand hovering slightly over the door handle, Light however smirked softly wondering if anybody else was enjoying this as much as he was...probably not.**

**L said nothing as he collected himself again and calmly walked out the door. Light looked after him and turned to the rest of the room adopting a gentle tone.**

**"I'm going to go with him" He said, his voice dripping with concern or his, "boss".**

**"I wonder if that was okay, somehow..I feel like I shouldn't have let Light go after L like that...," Matsuda thought, furrowing his brow in confusion as he tried to think of something. His head started to pound painfully as he started to recall some important memory or event that he had blocked from his mind. He almost had it when the Chief put a hand on his shoulder and offered him some coffee. Thought process now completely destroyed, Matsuda just shrugged it off grinning and writing it off as unimportant and ook the coffee.**

**After all, if it was something that important,why would he forget it enough to erase it from his memory?**

**Im sorry all this took so long! D: I made a really unbelivably stupid mistake and didnt realize I only had one chapter of this updated T.T my aplogizes really but I have the next chapter up and done and the next chapter in the works so hopefully it wont take much longer for that THANK YOU PPLZ 3 I will give you some of L's cake on monday if you stick with me 3 *and reviews u xD***


	3. Lure

**Light took off after L at a slow walking pace, watching his query navigate his way through a crowd of people, swaying in and out of pedestrians smoothly almost like a dance in order to minimize the contact between himself and them. It made Light smirk to think about how much L hated any physical contact with other people, and then to think about just how he had touched L everywhere in the dirtiest, most violating way. Light was starting to wonder however if his, previously straight sexuality might be put into question with all these increasingly perverse images flying through his head. He shrugged not really caring as long as it got to torture his mortal enemy even the slightest bit. Speaking of lustful enemies, the said detective stopped abruptly to stare into the frosted windows of the Douce Emporium, a French sweets bakery, one of the best in the area. Light grinned somewhat easy to manipulate, he thought walked up quietly to the drooling detective. He leaned in, L not noticing for once, as he was to entranced in his need/want of the glistening pastries inside,**

**"Would you like one?" Light said his voice low and sharp, making sure his words would cascade down L's neck like a waft of warmth in the chill of winter air around them. L jumped back smoothly, his face just as stoic as ever even though it was rather obvious that he was startled. Light could see the rapid movement of his chest as his heart pounded in his rib cage. The young teen just smiled innocently at L, though acting like the Light he had been before he had gotten back the notebook, the Light that L had just started to trust before had turned around and tried to rape him in his own bedroom. L fought back fury at remembering the incident; hatred came from that face that was now so obviously a lie. He turned his head sharply and began to walk away, only to feel Light's hand reach out and grab his wrist gently. L turned back still fighting to remain completely under control, even though he was painfully aware that Light knew exactly what was running through his head and was enjoying his struggle immensely.**

**"What do you want, Light-kun?" L asked managing amazingly to keep his voice in its usual monotone. Light gave him a bright smile, that quite frankly wanted to make L punch him in the face, and nodded to the store L had been staring into moments before. The detective, ever a sucker for sweets, looked in again and felt his stomache grumble pathetically. L looked back to his enemy and saw him still smiling in the bright way and that made his defenses melt when did the mighty L manage to get so weak...**

**"L?" Light asked his voice curious with a hint of concern for L's spacing off, **

**"Are you ok? You seem a bit distracted. You're not getting sick I hope?" he continued, his voice getting lower and lower as he looked at L in concern, L was falling for the façade probably only because he wanted it so to be true, wanting to go on pretending that Light was not Kira and what had happened earlier was all some sick nightmare that was the reason L never chose to sleep. L looked up staring into the perfect hazelnut brown of Light's eyes, his own dark chocolate eyes darkening as conflict raged within him.**

**Light grinned while laughing hysterically in his head as he watched all of L's inner conflict. He couldn't even believe how easy this was, he realized his gentle hold on L's wrist and trailed his hand away from L's hand making sure to leave a ghost of contact along L's skin, and watched as the detective unconsciously shivered and gave a small blush.**

**Light turned up the brightness of his smile and gave L a reassuring glance, heading into the bakery to prowl the sickening sugar coated monstrosities of sweets. He really didn't understand how L could stand to shovel them down like he did. Light shook his head thinking it didn't matter anyway and looked quickly for the most coma inducing sweet there and ended up picking up a chocolate crème cake with strawberries and white chocolate shavings. He walked out after by it and handed it to L.**

**"Should we go somewhere else so you can sit down at eat that?" Light asked lightly, looking at L like a wolf waiting for the most opportune moment to attack. L looked at him in confusion, originally planning on just heading back to headquarters. Light laughed and looked down at the confused L amusedly,**

**"Well Watari might not like you coming back with sweets he specially told you not to get," He explained his tone light and teasing, L pouted stubbornly, **

**"Well I'm his boss, so who cares what he thinks."**

**Light laughed again taking L's arm and pulling him to the plaza nearby so they could sit down and L could eat his cake.**

**"Let's avoid unnecessary tension, right?" Light said, his tone dropping for a second becoming dark and malicious, his grip tightening around L's arm.**

**L froze. But the moment only lasted a second, because Light soon reverted back to normal, although honestly speaking the other side of him was probably the more normal him than this, but L didn't dwell on that very much not wanting to think about it for other reasons he didn't think he would want to think too much on. He let Light dragged him over to a table that was out of the weak sunlight that was desperately trying to peak out of the dense gray clouds in the sky above. "Here" Light said brightly handing L a fork to eat the cake with, L nodded in his thanks mindless and set into eating the cake. It was...delicious, L never knew Light had such a hand picking out cakes, the chocolate cake with raspberry filling in the center and the dense dark chocolate fudge crème frosting topped with white chocolate and strawberries. As L was about to dig into the delicious entity of epic cake-ness, Light stopped him and motioned over to a vending machine and gave a small smile,**

**"Would you like some tea with the cake? My treat again," he asked pleasantly. L stared at him suspiciously, Light even as Kira wasn't usually quite this generous.**

**Maybe he's just making up for what happened before...maybe that was just- **

**No, L refused to listen that voice, that stupid little voice in the back of his head that was so full of hope that the person he had come to know as Light Yagami wasn't Kira. L felt a pang of sorrow go through him and he lowered his head, not wanting Light to see the sudden weakness that he couldn't keep from showing on his face.**

**"I'll just take this as a yes," Light said standing up elegantly to go get some tea for his precious little detective boss. This was easier than Light could have ever hoped for, he could see how much L wanted to think that he wasn't the mass murdering Kira and that clinging hope was making him irrationally trust the man who had almost pretty much raped him, as much as L clearly had wanted it at the time given his body's reaction.**

**Light reached the vending machine to get his little princess some tea, and worked on devising some way to get L into his apartment so he could work out some of the sexual tension that had built up within his body within that past few hours.**

**A sudden idea popped into his head and Light headed off to L again with soft smirk on his face, feeling like an absolute genius.**

**Was it just my imagination or did Light seem a lot more...smiley after his trip to get me some tea? He had gotten back and leaned in a bit too close for close comfort and giving him the rather bland vending machine green tea, that was almost ignored in favor of the absolutely divine work of cake in front of him. However L still managed to swallow some of the cheap concoction down while starring suspiciously over at the overjoyed looking Light who kept staring at him with that damn smirk on his face. It was...very unnerving. More annoying than him was the fact that other than reaching over and slugging the smug bastard in the face like he normally would of done, he found himself trying not to shift and blush awkwardly under the intense gaze of those heated it was just himself that L wished he could deck over.**

**"L?" The soft, oddly sultry voice of Light broke through the detective's inner self-annoying rant, sounding oddly closer than L remembered it being.**

**"Oh right probably 'cause Light-kun has moved to about 3 inches closer to your face, and seems to be looking rather like he wants to kiss-" WAIT. Backtrack.**

**When did Light get there? What was he doing so close to his face? And what did he think he was going to accomplish at being that close? Face burning bright red as L's dull dark black eyes came up to stare directly into the bright light hazelnut of Lights eyes, L jumped up scattering backwards, bumping into the table in his quick retreat and sending the horrid green tea flying...all over him.**

**And with this L was introduced into a very very bad day. And yes.**

**This was only the start to the trouble.**

**The real trouble started when L had to go to Light's apartment to..."clean-up"**


	4. Authors Note

Unfortunately enough this is not the next chapter of Investigational Adventures, however I'm happy to inform you all that I have the next two chapters on file! I would have put them up last week when I wrote them however due to snow and power outages and extenuating circumstances I have not been able to get it edited yet. BUT I'll ask my editor to go over it as soon as she can so I hope that these chapters, not very long, but will still be worth the wait. ^^ I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long with my updates Q`Qunfortunatlly enough this is not the next chapter of Investigational Adventures, however I'm happy to inform you all that I have the next two chapters on file! I would have put them up last week when I wrote them however due to snow and power outages and extenuating circumstances I have not been able to get it edited yet. BUT I'll ask my editor to go over it as soon as she can so I hope that these chapters, not very long, but will still be worth the wait. ^^ I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long with my updates Q`Q 


	5. Alleyway

"L-Light what are you doin—_ah_!" L cried out in initiation.

They had been walking, rather reluctantly on L's part, to Light's apartment. The sticky wet substance that seeped through the white shirt sticking onto L's back was making walking very uncomfortable, and the fact that he was walking, with his mortal enemy into said enemies house didn't give any more feeling of comfort. While sulking about in his head, a moment rather rare for the young detective, he failed to notice the strange movements of Light, who was closing in on him, a rather disturbing glimmer hidden just beneath those beautiful golden eyes.

While passing by one of the small alley ways that appeared everywhere in the interworking of the city, Light quickly grabbed L's left arm and spun him into the dark retreat, slamming his back onto the cold solidness of the brick wall.

"Light what do you think you're doing? Last time I checked throwing people against walls was considered very rude." L's spoke, withholding a sharp hiss of pain as his back dug uncomfortably into afore mentioned wall. Struggling to keep is voice in the cold indifferent drawl as per usual, fighting not to let the hammering of his heart be heard or the heated flush of his body show through on his face as Light flushed himself heavily upon L's body pressing in all the right areas.

Light's warm breath trickled along L's neck in a tantalizing whisper of promise, the ghost of contact that was send L's hazed mind in a frenzy. The young detective hung his head breathing shallowly, biting the inside of his cheek, he's whole body seemed so hyper sensitive to everything that Light did.

"And here I was beginning to think you liked things a bit rougher, L," Lights soft lips whispered, ghosting by L's ear, his voice husky and dark with seductive, sadistic temptations.

Letting out a sigh, which was really more of a whimper, L found his muscles giving out on him, his body starting to sag ever slightly down the wall and into Light's awaiting arms around him.

Smirking, Light caught L's sagging body. It had been easier than he'd anticipated to hold L. It was kind of disappointing really; seeing the detective's face red with shame, eyes burning with need for more contact, fury, and confusion however were immensely satisfying, and extremely sensual as well the flush of the detective's face left his lips looks full and rosy. Grinning, Light ran his palms down the feministic sides of his captive and brought his head up to capture those lusciously red lips.

Light started in on L's lips with rapture, biting his lower lip seeking entry, pressing through to taste the tang of blood from L biting his cheek, and the sugary coated mouth with a musk that was strictly male sex in his mouth. It was intoxicating and Light planned to ravish it dry, kissing the man beneath him till they were dizzy for oxygen, and the mouths almost painfully bruised.

L panted, breathing hard under the sudden, ferocious attack. His breathing was increasingly erratic and he cursed lightly under his breath, trying to get his mind and legs to work again, earning nothing but another whimper. Frustration seeped through L's veins as his body turned into Kira's puppet, as if to set the thought Light brought his mouth to his neck biting the supple flesh, finally eliciting a soft moan wrenched from deep inside L, deep and guttural raspy with lust.

"Light stop."

Muttering weakly in a feeble attempt, it was almost laughable. L felt too pathetic and at the whim of this sadistic bastard.

**-CRASH-**

"AH! Crap. M-Mello will you calm down we're in the middle of the _streeeeeeeeeeeeet!_ Oh godd."

All of a sudden voices emanated from their left on the other side of the closed of alleyway.

Light scowling, in a very dark and dangerous way, glaring like all of hell was going to leap through him in the direction the distraction of his meal.

"_Mello~,_" a soft moan came from the direction, and growling Light turned on his heal face stormy and dark as he walked out into the soft daylight.

"Are you coming or not?" he called back voice low in a malicious growl.

"Matt and Mello? What are they doing here?"

Wet slopping noises came from their direction.

"What are they _doing!_" L thought, blushing furiously before deciding he probably never wanted to know and walked in a hurry out into the street.

~~~~  
IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK MUCH LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED q`q but anyways I've got this up and chapter five is halfway done though I'm not sure when I'll get around to finishing that up *sorri!* But I'm working really hard to make chapter five what you've all be waiting for *wink* if you have any suggestions are requests for things to *cough* be done in the next chapter please tell me and I'll try and work them in somewhere! Thanks a lot, and I'd love to hear what you think of this if you wanna leave me a review~? Pwease~? 3


End file.
